


Who Need Enemies

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Persona 2, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: The teenagers involved in the Sebec incident all promised each other they will all meet up again when they reach their dreams (to loosely paraphrase it). Years later, they all meet up again and celebrated.Or rather, they would have celebrated, Three of them are dead, and the rest don’t want to talk about it. Needless to say, it’s only a matter of time before things blow up.(A.K.A, What Happened on the Other Side)





	Who Need Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a companion piece of sorts to With Friends Like These, but it's not a series since both can be read as a stand alone. I wrote this is because I remember the EP ending with Tatsuya saying that he's going work on fixing the Other Side or something along those lines (please correct me if I'm wrong), and I wondered if the P1 cast ever talk about the fact three of their friends are dead or if they ignore it. And such, this fic was born.
> 
> Please excuse any spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, and occ-ness, mistaken canon facts (it could happened). When you see Elly speaking in italics, it means she's speaking in English. I guess I should say this now as well, but Brown and Reiji say somewhat unkind things with Yukino's (ambiguously) bisexuality in the second half of the story (it's not as bad as you think it might be, but it's still bad). If that's not okay with you, you can click the back button.

Sumaru City was the only place with humans left since the Earth was desolated. The people tried to carry out their lives like before, and for the first few months, it was troublesome. There was the fear of running low on food, water, energy to keep the buildings running, not to mention the demons attacking citizens. However, humanity has always made comebacks, and within a year, the people were able to carry out their new lives in the post-apocalyptic world, trying their best not to think about the lives that were lost back on Earth. Cruel it may sound; they have to worry about the remaining population left.

Unfortunately, for six adults, they are sometimes reminded of those lives lost. 

* * *

Yukino might not be a Persona user anymore, but she has enough experience to hold her own fight. Besides, Yukino knew that with Anna by her side, nothing was impossible. The two made quite a team, and Yukino spend of most of her time with Anna lately since that day. It feels nice to be with someone to support her after everything that happened.

“I’m going to go hang out with Eikichi, Lisa, and Jun. Do you want to come with me? They haven’t seen you in awhile,” said Anna, after they taken down some demons that ambushed them. “In fact, they told me they were worried about you. Is something wrong, Yukino?”

Yukino quickly straighten her back, and gives a tense smile to Anna. “No thanks. I made plans with some high school friends of mine. It’s been awhile since we all saw each other. Tell those two they have nothing to worry. Oh, and tell them they have nothing to worry about! They’re just imagining things.”

“Okay. See you later then.” Anna gave a short wave before taking off.

When Anna was out of sight, Yukino gives out a deep sigh. The woman pulls her jacket tighter as if she was cold, and started walking towards her next location.

(Yuka whined about the cold nonstop when Naoya turn the school a frozen wonderland. Yukino tries to pushes out the fact Yuka, like Fujii, would never speak to her again.)

* * *

Reiji honestly just wanted this thing done and over with. It’s not as if he hate his friends. On the contrary, he likes them. He wouldn’t have like them as much if they didn’t tolerated his behavior since high school. And honestly, he hasn’t seen them all in awhile since that day. Sure, he may have run into one or two of them, but never all six. Maybe that was the reason why Reiji wanted to get this thing done and over with. The six are ignoring the elephant in the room for the past year. It was time to face up to it.

“This is going to be a disaster,” Reiji muttered to himself, looking down at cracks in the sidewalks. An old tin can was next beside him. Out of anger, the salesman kicks it hard until it landed onto the other side of the street.

(Mark once told him it was a great way to relieve stress. Reiji wished he tried it out sooner so he could have told Mark that.)

* * *

Elly wasn’t the gambling type, but she didn’t mind watching people play. It was entertaining to see the people enjoying themselves despite the situation they were in. The slots were spinning, and people were trying to get the best prizes that could be bought. It quite reminded her of her high school days. To be more exact, it reminded of the time of the Sebec incident. The city was going to hell, and Naoya, dear Naoya, spend a lot of his time gambling. In fact, it was to the point it drove everyone insane. Well, everyone but her.

(Elly could have watch Naoya gamble for hours and not be annoyed by it.)

As soon as she thought of him, Elly rubs her hands against her eyes. She was shock to find out that her hands were wet. When everything happened, the first thing Elly did was cry tears for her friends that were gone. She cried for a full day, before saying that she ran out of tears for them. It seems that she had a few more tears to shed for Naoya though.

(How Elly wishes she could have just told him her feelings when she had the chance.)

* * *

Hidehiko was inside the Tadashi Satomi Pharmacy, browsing through the aisles. The item on sale was makeup, of all things. It was a brand of eye shadow Yuka wear when she was in high school. He didn’t even think they still sold it since the world went to hell.

“Oh man, this one is a new color!” Hidehiko exclaimed, picking up the small item from the shelf. He gives a big smile. “And it’s in Yuka’s favorite color! She would love to try this out! She would have tried to be a little punk and steal it under the manager’s nose!”

Hidehiko’s smile quickly turned into a frown, as he places the eye shadow back onto the shelf to where it belongs. “Granted, it’s not like she has the chance to do it now.”

(Hidehiko, after a long internal debate, ended up buying it in her honor.)

* * *

Nanjo was the first to arrive at the location, and he was sitting at the bar. There weren’t many people, and frankly, more people were leaving than coming. It must have been a slow day. He gave a long sigh before he finishes his drink, glancing at the door. Not one of his friends came yet. While it was possible that they were simply late, there was another possibility that they decided not come at all. He didn’t want to be here either, but he was the one that pushes everyone into agreeing to this. They couldn’t avoid the conversation forever.

It’s been one year since he came to Sumaru City hearing rumors that someone looking like Kandori was spotted around. It’s been one year since he learned it was just Reiji of all people. It’s been one year since everything went to hell, and since then, Sumaru City was able to survive so far.

It’s been four year since he saw all of his friends together in one place though. It’s been four years since he saw Naoya leave them all. It’s been four years since he heard from Yuka and her new family. It’s been four year since Mark left to go study art in New York. Nanjo ended up ordering a glass of white spritzer. He wasn’t sure why.

(When the others get here, Nanjo will be the first people to his opinion on everything.)

* * *

 Maki was exiting Hiiragi Therapy for the day. Business wasn’t like before, but they still get patients. With a sigh, Maki walked for a few minutes until she ran into someone. It was Tatsuya Suou, Yukino’s friend. The teenager in the red motorcycle suit was staring at her with nervous eyes, and he was rubbing his right arm as if he wanted to ask her something.

“It’s been awhile, stated Maki. “Almost a full year. It’s nice to see you again, Tatsuya.”

“It’s nice to see you again too. Can we talk about something?”

“Of course we can talk,” Maki said to him with a smile, walking towards him. “It’s nice to see an old face again. Even if we’re not close, I don’t might seeing you or your friends coming by for a visit. It’s been far too long. Yukino was worried sick about you after she learning of Maya’s death not long after you disappeared for a bit.”

The two ended up walking together for a bit in silence. Maki was hoping he would say something. Tatsuya was rubbing his arm for the entire time until he stops to look at her.

“Did Yukino asked you to check up on me?” asked Tatsuya, tensing up his shoulders.

Maki raised an eyebrow. “No, she didn’t.”

Tatsuya’s loosen up his shoulders, and gives a sigh of relief.

“But,” Maki stops walking, and stares at Tatsuya, “if you do want to talk about it, just let me know. I’ll be willing to listen to you.”

Tatsuya stops walking as well, and turns around. “I’m fine, honest. It took awhile, but I finally made my peace.”

The two continue their walk, not saying a word to each other. There was only silence, and the faint sound of the wind blowing by them. Frankly, there was nothing to two wanted to say to each other without digging into what each of them went through the last year or so. As the two continue, Maki was wondering if he didn’t want to walk about his year or if he was going to bring up a topic that was going to be awkward mostly for her.

“Actually,” Tatsuya said at last, “I didn’t come to see you to talk about Maya. I came to talk about you.”

Maki gives him a flabbergasted look. “Me?”

“Yeah. I heard from my friends that Yukino is acting rather strange. In fact, I seen some of her friends –Reiji Kido and Hidehiko Uesugi- and they been acting weird as well.”

“Is…is that so?” Maki blinked her eyes fast, trying to fight down her tears.

“I wouldn’t have brought them up if Elly and another friend of your, Nanjo, weren’t acting strange as well. Hell, even I know something is off with you!” answered Tatsuya, stopping in his tracks. “I know we don’t know each other that well, but I know the feeling of losing a close friend. Maki, are you and the others acting this way because of your friends? The ones that weren’t in Sumaru City when everything happened?”

_It was a memory that didn’t belong to her, but at the same time, it did. It took awhile for the memory to come back to her. Sometimes Maki wish it never came back though._

_The memory was of the battle with Pandora. Pandora found peace and she ended up going back into the real Maki’s heart. The Ideal Maki had sent the others back to the real world. Every one of the people that care and befriended were gone, most likely waiting for the real Maki to wake up. The Ideal Maki couldn’t join them, as she was going to back to the real Maki herself when it was all over._

_Naoya was the only one that she didn’t send back. He was crying, and he didn’t want to leave just yet. The Ideal Maki gave him words of comfort before getting on her tiptoes, and kissing him on the cheek. She then sends him away soon afterwards, trying to fight back tears herself._

(To the real’s Maki Sonomura’s knowledge, that was her first and last kiss with Naoya Todou.)

“Yes,” Maki voice cracking as she answered him. “Yes, we are acting strange because of them. We don’t talk about our friends, and we don’t talk about how much we miss them. It’s been one year and I still can’t get over it. Tatsuya, be honest with me. Will I ever get over their deaths?” “No, not truly,” answered Tatsuya, as the two begin to part ways. “But once you accept that you have to live in a world without them, you’ll be at peace.”

* * *

The six adults were at a table, sitting together in silence. Hidehiko kept on shifting in his sit as if he was uncomfortable (and in his defense, he is uncomfortable). Yukino was tapping her fingers while looking at her drink. Elly was looking down at the table marks left by past drinks. Nanjo was one drink away of being a drunk, as he was slamming his head against the table in a rhythmic pattern. Maki was avoiding everyone’s eyes, pretending to look through her bag. Reiji has his arms cross, and there was a scowl written all over his face.

“Let’s be honest. We’re all here for one reason only. We need to talk about the elephant in the room that we been avoiding for the last year,” stated Reiji, uncrossing his arms.

“There’s no elephant that I can see,” joked Hidehiko, pretending to search for the suppose elephant. “All I see is just us six adults and no one else.”

Nanjo quickly starts to smack his head against the table faster before giving out a blood-curling shriek, making everyone jump in their seat.

Yukino stops the tapping and promptly smacks Hidehiko behind the back of his head. “This is no times for your jokes, Brown!”

“It’s just my way of coping!” snapped Hidehiko.

“ _Funny_ , last time I saw you coping, you were screaming inside a pillow,” said Elly, giving him a rather impolite look. “Just admit you don’t want to talk about the fact some of our old friends are dead!”

“I made my peace with it long ago,” answered Hidehiko, standing up from his seat. “Unlike you, at least I don’t cry over a silly crush I never got to admit!”

“I cried for all three of them!” Elly stood up from her seat as well, slamming her hands hard onto the table. “Saying that I only mourned for Naoya and not Mark and Yuka as well is inconsiderate and insensitive of you, Brown!”

“It doesn’t explain why your eyes are puffy,” stated Hidehiko, pointing his index finger to Elly’s eyes. “Unless you were recently cutting several onions, I daresay you were crying over our deceased leader!”

“ _Why you_ -”

“At least she still shows she cares,” said Reiji, turning to look at Hidehiko. “Not once when we hanged out did you mention any of them. I least expect you to talk about Yuka since you two were close back in high school and you two were in touch with each other for a little while.”

“Don’t be such a hypocrite,” replied Hidehiko, taking off his sunglasses. “I know you got Mark’s contact info from his mother a little after graduation.”

“So?”

“So, that means you at could have talk to Mark once before in the past! At least I willingly admit I don’t talk about Yuka and not hide it unlike you!” Hidehiko got close to Reiji face. “And don’t bring my relationship with Yuka if you know what’s good for you.”

“Why? Is it because of the fact she got ticked off with you for calling her a terrible mother and didn’t talk to you for a year?” asked Yukino, scoffing right afterwards.

“She almost left her kid on top of the car!”

“You could have just made a joke about that instead of criticizing her parenting skills!”

Maki, who at this point was done pretending to search her bag, looks at Nanjo, who was no longer banging his head on the table. Nanjo was looking at the empty drink in his hand. He was looking at the glass cup with a strong intensity. Not long after that, he kept turning his attention back and forth between Hidehiko’s head and the floor.

“Guys?” Maki raised her hand a bit into the air in hopes of grabbing the others’ attention.

“Well at least I’m not harboring anything late feelings for Yuka unlike you, Yukino!”

“The hell you just said to me?”

“You heard me loud and clear! We all knew Yuka like cozying up next to you, and you never thought about having feelings for her until after she died along with the rest of the world!”

“Assuming someone’s sexuality is just crossing the line, Brown! Yukino’s _preference_ is not of our concern, and frankly, I’m shock you that you of all people would do such a thing!”

“Hidehiko may have crossed the line, but he brought up a good point! If Yukino did have any feelings for Yuka, then she’s no better than you, Elly! Both of you have crushes that you never want to admit because you’re too scare! At least Yukino’s knows what she wants! First it was that guy from work, now it’s that young woman!”

Nanjo stood up, glass cup in hand.

“Guys.” Maki spoke louder. “I think we should pay attention to Nanjo.”

“Don’t compare my relationship with Anna to Fujii, you bastard!”

“Are you pointing out my status, or are you just pissed that I’m trying to say that you at least are willing to be a relationship with whoever you like at the moment?”

“First off, I’m not in a relationship with anyone. Second, if I were, you would be the last person I would want for any relationship advice. You got your girlfriend pregnant and had to pull a shot-gun wedding! At least Yuka got married first before having kids, and I’m pretty Mark is smart enough to wear condoms whenever he sleeps around!”

“You mean _was smart enough_!”

“Who gives a damn about past and present tense, Elly!”

Nanjo raised the glass cup high above his head.

“You guys need to stop fighting now!” Maki shouted at the top of her lungs, pulling her hair with her hands.

“CAN YOU PLEASE JUST **SHUT THE FUCK UP**?” Nanjo quickly smashes the glass onto the floor, shattering it into thousands of tiny pieces.

No one spoke. No one made any sudden movement. All the six did was look at the mess Nanjo made to make them stop behaving like animals.

“I’m not paying for that,” said Nanjo.

* * *

Nanjo in fact, did pay for the mess he created. It was only after the others promise to buy him a bottle of the finest expensive alcohol Sumaru City has the offer did he agree to do so, and frankly, they were lucky they weren’t permanently banned when Nanjo broke the cup. Right after the six adults left a store with the finest expensive bottle of alcohol in a bag, Maki was the first to speak to him.

“Nanjo, you didn’t say much back there, but I can tell you want to say something now,” said Maki, giving her a concern look. “We’re not screaming and fighting among ourselves, so now is a good time to say your piece on the subject.”

Nanjo was shuffling his feet, and looks down at the sidewalk. “I miss them.”

“That’s it?” asked Hidehiko, right before Yukino punched him in the arm to shut him up.

“I miss them,” continued Nanjo, “and I wish that they were here with us. It’s not fair that the three of them weren’t here when everything happened.”

“Nanjo, you know that Yuka was too busy with her family, and Mark was busy overseas in _New York_ when it all went down. As for Naoya, well…we don’t what happened to him after graduation, but we can’t deny he was _busy_ with his own life as well,” answered Elly, gently patting his back.

“And that’s exactly my point. We were all busy with our lives, yet somehow we manage to be in Sumaru City at the right moment. Don’t even get me started with Tadashi, Tamaki, Toro and Saeko Takami being in Sumaru City as well.”

“Not to mention our ex-vice principal was in Sumaru too,” commented Yukino. “Granted, he’s died before things got bad to worse.”

“You see! Why it is that **him** of all people was here while Yuka, Mark, and Naoya weren’t? I was in London and managed to travel here. Why couldn’t Mark have taken a break from his work in New York? Why couldn’t Yuka have taken a small vacation from her family? Why couldn’t Naoya turn out to be living in the city so unexpectedly?” Nanjo gives a small sob, and rubs his eyes with his jacket before speaking again. “It’s things like that that makes me wonder if those three truly even remember the promise we made back then.”

“I don’t know about Yuka, but the last time I spoke to Mark, he seem he wanted to rub into our faces he got famous in the art world,” said Reiji, looking away from the others. “But that was in 1998. I don’t know if he still thought that last year though.”

“…I think Yuka would have wanted to keep our promise as well. We only got back on speaking terms before the end of the world happened, but Yuka wrote a letter to me saying she would love to show off her darling daughter. Her words, not mine,” Hidehiko told them with a small chuckle.

Maki gives a small smile to Nanjo. “And knowing Naoya, he would keep his end as well. Knowing those three, they would eventually keep their part of the promise, even if they’re late. I know this sounds silly, but maybe…maybe in a different life, where things didn’t go bad, the nine of us met up again and kept our promise.”

“Another life…wouldn’t that be something,” said Nanjo, smiling at his friends.

As the six friends walked together to their next location (whereever that may be, as they only plan on just meeting together and that only), they could only think about how glad they got rid of the unnecessary negativity surrounding for the past year. Their heavy hearts lost their weights with the what-if world of the nine of them being together again. To say that the rest of their day went smoothly after that is a lie since Nanjo got drunk with the expensive alcohol and as such will get a massive hangover the next morning. However, the rest of their day was certainly brighter.


End file.
